Mas días a lado de Hinata
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Después de pasar a su lado un san valentine completo, Naruto tiene clara una cosa: quiere tener mas días al lado de Hinata. AU


Hola mis amados wawañeros, para mí siempre es divino estar con ustedes, en esta ocasión les traigo un divino OS por lo de día de blanco y como continuación al fic ´Pasando el dia Hinata´ de Namroy Namikaze.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. _**El siguiente OS participa en el reto n° 6 del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina: I hate Valentines…but l love to keep it White. **_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Me disculpo si es que tuve faltas de ortografía.

Personajes: Naruto x Hinata

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Nunca comprendí a las mujeres.

De hecho dudo que alguien en toda su vida las haya alguna vez entendido.

Pero si algo me había dado cuenta al pasar todo mi día al lado de Hinata, era que de verdad tal vez yo entendía menos a las mujeres que la mayoría de los hombres, ¡Incluso el teme las entendía mejor como para ser novio de Sakura-chan!

Sinceramente yo no estaba en la mejor situación, luego de que la dulce Hinata se me haya confesado, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar, ¡¿Cómo fui tan torpe como para no darme cuenta de las cosas antes ´ttebayo?!

Las indirectas de Neji, de Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, bueno…. De todos en realidad ¡Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta menos yo! Soy patético.

Y tan patético soy que llevo afuera de la casa de Hinata una hora, se negó a recibirme, antes hubiera entrado por su ventana, pero la chica es muy lista y la dejo bien cerrada, maldije para mis adentros.

─ ¡No vas a escaparte de mí, Hinata ´ttebayo!

Grite a la ventana, pero ella no respondió. Aun así no me iba a mover de ahí, tendría que salir alguna vez y me tendría que escuchar, no podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

─ ¿Naruto, eres tú?

Trague duro al escuchar esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lado, esa voz perteneciente a un buen amigo de mi infancia, pero también al hermano mayor mas sobreprotector que he conocido. Me gire lentamente para encarar a la persona que me había hablado, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando vi la dura expresión en esos ojos perlados tan parecidos a los de mi amada y a la vez tan diferentes. Trague saliva.

─ Naruto, dime que es lo que está pasando aquí ─ demandó el Hyuuga con una mirada amenazante.

─ ¡Neji! B-bueno veras… amm jajaja lo que sucede es que…─ No tenía idea de que más decirle, que se supone que iba a decirle ´Hola Neji, vine aquí porque tu hermana me declaró su amor por mí, y cuando ella salió huyendo me di cuenta que la amo con locura, así que vine aquí a hablar con ella y pedirle que acepte ser mi princesa ´

O—O—O

Mientras tanto el chico de cabellos castaños solo observaba a su rubio amigo balbucear cosas incoherentes, su hermana le había dicho que hoy por fin se le declararía al idiota que tenía frente suyo, pero jamás pensó que ella realmente fuera capaz de hacerlo, también sabía que a pesar de lo idiota que era el rubio, quería mucho a Hinata, y que la respetaba mucho, él ya sabía que el torpe estaba enamorado de Hinata sin saberlo, pero verlo afuera de su casa, gritando esas cosas a la ventana de su hermana le hizo sospechar que muy probablemente el rubio torpe se había dado cuenta de lo que él ya sabía desde hace años, aunque la situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, Hinata de seguro estaba encerrada en su habitación muerta de la vergüenza y llorando, por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, su hermanita estaba muy enamorada de ese atolondrado muchacho, y sabia, que si el idiota le correspondía eso la haría feliz, por lo que contrario a sus instintos -y deseos- suspiro para intentar calmarse antes de darle fin a ese tedioso balbuceo por parte del rubio.

O—O—O

─ Cállate ya, Naruto─ Me acorto Neji poniendo su mano en mi boca.

─ No tienes que explicarme nada, se perfectamente que está pasando aquí

Esa declaración me hizo abrir mis ojos ante la sorpresa, digo que Neji lo supiera todo tal vez no me sorprendía tanto como el hecho que aún no estaba torturándome. El chico debió leer la confusión en mis ojos ya que se froto con su dedo pulgar e índice el puente de su nariz en signo de frustración, para continuar.

─ Creo que el único tarado que no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas eras tú ─ eso fue como un balde de agua fría, eso ya lo sabía, soy patético.

Me deprimí ante las palabras dichas por el castaño quien se espantó al ver el aura oscura que me rodeaba.

─ Mira Naruto, no me lo preguntes pero mi hermana logro ver algo bueno en ti, está enamorada de ti, ha sufrido muchos años por ti al fin ha logrado decirte lo que siente, ella lleva años preparándose mentalmente para sea cual sea tu decisión, pero el simple hecho de declararte lo que siente ya supone para ella un enorme esfuerzo; por eso, ella no quiere verte, necesita calmarse para prepararse mentalmente para tu respuesta, por eso si a lo único que vienes es a adelantarle la noticia de un rechazo te ruego que en este momento no la molestes y te retires…

─ ¡Tú no sabes nada!─ lo interrumpí muy enojado, no iba a permitir que hablara de mis sentimientos como si los conociera. Neji solo se quedó perplejo mirándome.

─ No eres consciente de lo yo siento, ¿Por qué demonios afirmas que la rechazare? Tú no puedes estar seguro de cuanto amo a mi princesa, sé que no soy digno de ella, porque ella es educada, dulce, delicada, amable, inocente y hermosa, y yo un despistado efusivo, pero aun así si ella me acepta, pasare todos los días que este a su lado haciéndola feliz, para que jamás se arrepienta de haberse enamorado de mi ─ dije con los ojos completamente cerrados y mis mejillas rojas, estaba nervioso pero decidido nadie me quitaría más tiempo al lado de mi Hinata.

─ Te dije que te correspondía, Hinata

Abrí los ojos de golpe ante lo dicho por Neji, quien estaba mirando con ternura un punto específico detrás de mí, me voltee con lentitud, para verla ahí, a su princesa, la chica a la que amaba, viéndolo con ternura en sus ojos perlados tan expresivos, llorando con una sonrisa en los labios, me puse nervioso pero antes de que siquiera pudiera deletrear palabra se abalanzó sobre mí.

─ ¡Oye que te haya ayudado con mi hermana no quiere decir que tomes esas confianzas!

Grito Neji al ver que sin importarme el público yo había tomado del mentón a mi novia y la había besado, porque si, desde ese momento era mi novia.

**YYY**

Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces, ahí estaba yo esperando en el mismo lugar donde ella se me había declarado, hoy era día de blanco, yo quería que ella fuera consiente de hasta qué punto era correspondida, yo tenía flores, chocolates blancos, peluches, globos, y tarjetitas, mientras esperaba yo solo observaba con dulzura el panorama pensar que hace un mes, gracias a la valentía de su adorada princesa es que ahora estaba con la persona a la que más amaba. De repente la vi llegar saludándome acercándose, me levante y cuando ella llego hasta donde estaba, la bese en los labios dulcemente para abrazarla.

Pensar que gracias a ese día de San Valentine a su lado, me di cuenta que así es como quería pasar todos los demás días de mi vida: junto a Hinata siempre.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores espero este fic haya sido de su agrado, también que a la autora original le haya gustado la conti a su fic, bueno les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
